


Illustration for Turning Tricks into Treats

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Antlers, Costumes, Fanart, Halloween, Hannictober Challenge, Hannigram - Freeform, High Heels, Ink, M/M, Mesh, Prostitution, Ravenstag, feathers - Freeform, hannigram AU, hooves, rent boy will, wristlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: I was compelled to draw this after reading AVegetarianCannibal's Hannictober fic   Turning Tricks Into Treatsalso...   Part 2 Séance    Here is this post on my tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AVegetarianCannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/gifts).




End file.
